


Веселая ферма

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, M/M, Masturbation, Mechaphilia, Pre-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Адам на больничном после аугментации, выращивает ферму в своей голове и дрочит на голос Шарифа.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/David Sarif, Adam Jensen/Megan Reed
Kudos: 5





	Веселая ферма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУГ-Санту на заявку:  
> "Адам/Сариф, Адам/Меган, Адам/Меган/Сариф, не можешь выбрать пейринг, шиппери тройничок. Дополнительно: никакого мпрега, Меган-разлучницы или АДАМ СТРАДАЛ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕГО ЛОМАЮТ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ".
> 
> — дубинушка!Адам Дженсен; OOC персонажей  
> — присутствует описание начальной сцены с титрами из DE:HR  
> — упоминается гендерсвитч  
> — мужская мастурбация, кинк на голос, акустикофилия — сексуальное возбуждение от конкретных звуков/тембра

Адам знал, что импланты — штука сложная. Еще вопрос, как приживутся, как покажут себя в деле. Но в целом проблем с ними не было, кроме одной — но довольно существенной.  
И он был уверен, что это связано именно с аугментациями. До них Адам, конечно, испытывал симпатию к Шарифу — но так, ненавязчивую. Ему нравились пробивной характер, бешеная энергия, несгибаемая воля. Но чтобы, ты понимаешь, вставало на Шарифа, вернее, на его голос, — раньше такого не было.

А теперь — напасть какая-то.  
Пока босс на совещаниях чихвостил своих яйцеголовых, бил по тонкой нежной скорлупке и выедал мозги ложечкой, проблем не было. Адам сидел на диване в ожидании, пока те не выкатятся, абсолютно разбитые.  
Раньше бы он с тоски помер, а теперь увлеченно осваивал сельское хозяйство. Иметь новые глаза и подключенный интерфейс оказалось очень круто. Он закачал во встроенную память толпу казуальных игрушек, и теперь вовсю развлекался. Веселая ферма, которую он раньше презирал за отсутствие боевого, как ему казалось, духа — оказалась тем еще хардкором. Семь потов сойдет, пока вырастишь цикорий и сельдерей. И удивительно увлекательным занятием — наблюдать, как расцветает и хорошеет твой огородик. Шариф крошил яйцеголовых в салат, а Адам решал задачи мировой важности — поставить улья или нет, а если поставить, значит, надо прикупить луг, чтобы пчелам было где собирать нектар. А если на сладкое медведи полезут?! Растопчут корнишоны и георгины?!

Даже Шариф не догадывался, чем там его начбез занимался, пока сидел черным вороном на диване — сосредоточенный и хмурый. Но это — пока Шариф не выставлял полученный салат на мороз, то есть, не выгонял всех за дверь.  
Но стоило ему обратить свой взгляд на Адама, он тут же превращался из яростного дракона в мать драконов — нежную и ласковую со своим детенышем. И мурчал, и урчал, и рокотал горлышком.  
— Пр-р-рости, что заставил тебя ждать. Рассказывай, как дела, как спр-р-равляешься? Чем я могу помочь?  
Говорил вроде бы простые вещи, какой Дженсен молодец, как у него здорово все получается. Но у Адама вставало — так четко и отчетливо, что это почти пугало.  
Нет, босс хвалил его и раньше, потому что Адам и в самом деле был и солнышком, и умничкой. Во всяком случае всегда казалось, что Шариф рад его видеть не только потому, что так восхищается профессиональными качествами, а просто потому, что он есть — весь такой прекрасный Адам Дженсен, потрясающий сам по себе. И это было еще до аугментаций.  
Но поскольку многие, и особенно Мэган, рассказывали, какой Дэвид чудесный, какой Дэвид замечательный, то Адам — немного ревниво — подозревал, что Дэвид такой со всеми. Вот они и бегут за ним, как утята за мамой-уткой, и повинуются каждому слову, и готовы пахать за идею сверхурочно и без выходных, лишь бы Дэвид позволил.

С обаянием босса Дженсен не спорил, но раньше у него хотя бы не вставало. А теперь, после аугментации, постоянно.  
В первый раз Адам сделал вид, что всё в порядке, просто забежал на минуточку поздороваться, и свалил. Во второй раз выскочил из кабинета Шарифа уже сильно смущенный — под бодрое напутствие босса: «Заглядывай еще, Адам! Всегда рад тебя видеть!».

Адам заглянул, только не к Шарифу, а в инструкции, брошюры и книги по аугментациям. Не написано ли там про схожие случаи, когда на самую невинную вещь, приятный голос босса, реакция — эрекция.  
Читал и перечитывал, но ничего не вычитал. Консультация у Маркович тоже не особенно помогла.  
Конечно, Дженсен не вдавался в подробности — что это, мол, именно реакция на Шарифа, на его мурчание-урчание. Просто объяснил: встает в самый неподходящий момент, при определённых обстоятельствах, как у подростка. Само по себе это, конечно, здорово. Он очень рад за себя и свой потенциал. Но это не всегда удобно и уместно, особенно, когда он на работе.  
Упомянув работу, Адам тут же смутился, что выдал себя с головой. Потому что если на работе — значит, рядом с Шарифом, а если рядом с Шарифом, значит, у него стоит на Шарифа.  
На его собственного босса! Какой непрофессионализм! Какое позорище!

Маркович очень внимательно посмотрела сквозь очки.  
И Адам снова убедился, что у этой дамы взгляд-рентген. Раньше он удивлялся, почему она не поставила себе аугментированные глаза с функцией «просветить пациента до печенок». Но быстро понял, что ей незачем, она и так всех насквозь видела.  
Вера Маркович смерила Дженсена взглядом с головы до ног, а потом спокойно и деловито предположила, что это некая индивидуальная реакция, которая лежит скорее в области психофизического, чем кибернетического, и лучше Адаму обсудить это с психологом.  
Адам уже выдохнул, обрадовавшись, что Маркович не просекла, как та все тем же деловым и спокойным тоном поинтересовалась, не желает ли Адам, чтобы об этом узнал Шариф.  
Зачем?! — чуть не поперхнулся Дженсен.  
Шариф — не только работодатель, но и производитель ваших имплантов, — резонно заметила Маркович, внося данные в свой планшет, — вдруг Адаму захочется предъявить претензии по поводу аугментаций, пока не вышел гарантийный срок, а кроме того, подобное явление может быть каким-то браком, недоработкой, которые следует срочно устранить. Все же заложенный в них потенциал совсем другого назначения.  
Да, — кивнула сама себе Маркович, — надо внести это в отчет и отправить Шарифу, чтобы тот задумался.  
В этот момент Адам проклял всё на свете. Он был не готов к тому, чтобы босс узнал о его интимных трудностях.  
Из клиники он уходил под рассуждения Маркович, которая тут же начала активно строить теории по поводу происходящего с Адамом — гормональный всплеск, вызванный реакцией на отказ от нейропозина, или цитоморфические изменения крови, или патология биохимической формулы мозга. В общем, пригласила пройти дополнительные исследования и проявила такой же энтузиазм, почти маниакальный, в котором обычно обвиняли Шарифа.  
На самом деле, эти двое недалеко друг от друга ушли, решил Дженсен, выскочив из клиники на свежий воздух. Он с трудом уговорил Маркович не спешить с выводами, пообещал посетить психолога и лично рассказать Шарифу обо всём.

Она в конце спросила, жалуются ли коллеги на нарушение сугубо рабочего общения, заметен ли им дискомфорт.  
Адам завис на множественном числе «коллеги». И сообразил – зря волновался, доктор решила, что он фамильярничает с девушками.  
Возможно, деликатно предположила Вера Маркович, его потенциал откликается на какие-то очевидные знаки интереса: улыбку, повышенное внимание, флирт… Просто после тяжелого периода в своей жизни Адам их пока не замечает или не считает себя вправе на них ответить.  
Адама обрадовало только одно – все-таки перед ней со своими жалобами не спалился. 

В приемную к Шарифу он поднялся в пальто, не оставляя его в своем кабинете. Обреченно зная, что всё равно встанет так, что стыдобы не оберешься. Сначала Афина пыталась остановить его, предлагала раздеться, повесить верхнюю одежду в шкаф, но Адам был мрачен и категоричен.  
Больше Афина спорить не стала.  
Увидев Адама, упакованного, словно в доспехи, Шариф удивленно приподнял брови, но вслух ничего не сказал. Интонация его также не изменилась: всё то же мур-мур, пур-пур.  
Отчего джинсы в районе паха так забугрились, что, казалось, пальто продырявят.  
Ничего Адам не сказал. Тот к нему со всей душой, а Адам на него дрочит! Ну что это?!  
Извинился за беспокойство и снова сбежал.

Очевидно, нужен был секс. Какая-нибудь хорошая девушка, которая помогла бы справиться с нарастающим напряжением.  
Но была проблема. Адам легко знакомился — но с большим трудом переходил к более серьезным действиям. Чтобы завалить девушку в койку, ему нужно, чтобы возникла симпатия, чтобы появились хоть какие-то чувства, мало-мальски душевное тепло — хотя бы отчасти сравнимое с тем, какое вызывала в нем Мэган. А теперь и Шариф.  
Чтобы от её голоса сердце ухало вниз, а член, наоборот, вздымался наверх.  
В общем, на случайный секс Адам не рассчитывал, оставалось самоудовлетворение. К счастью, образ Мэган в постели все еще вызывал нужную реакцию. Их нежный секс, когда он обнимал ее сзади, а она выгибалась и подставляла шею под поцелуи. Ее щекочущие волосы. Мягкие припухшие от поцелуев губы.  
И от размазанной туши ее зеленые глаза казались еще больше. И она раскатисто и низко загудела в памяти: «Адам, останься со мной» — голосом и тембром Шарифа.  
Хуйня какая-то, вот последнее – хуйня. Адам быстро отключил звук, настроился – и все равно сбился. Замер, сжав член в кулаке. Все хорошо, но этично ли дрочить на мертвую бывшую? Ее больше нет. А на живого босса? С ним ничего нет.

«Протез» предлагал загрузить пакет персональных, как он именовался в каталоге, услуг. Под этим подразумевалось порно в твоей голове — что-то вроде интерактивного кино.

Пакет был бесплатным, а Адам полюбил халяву с тех пор, как просидел без работы несколько месяцев.  
Девушку выбрал не глядя, все равно особо не из кого. В ранней юности главной героиней его эротических снов была Линда Гамильтон — как во втором «Терминаторе» — мускулистая, сухопарая, в черной майке и военных карго, и чтобы литые мышцы перекатывались, пока она возится с автоматом.  
Таких в бесплатном пробном пакете от «Протеза», судя по фотографиям, не наблюдалось. Не было и похожих на Мэган — хрупких, с изящной небольшой грудью.  
У Шарифа, наверно, оказалась бы такая же грудь, — внезапно подумал Адам, – если бы вдруг он родился девушкой. Оба с Мэган мелкие, худые, один типаж.  
И эта мысль его развеселила и приободрила.  
Он даже немного подурачился в воображении, как предлагают в начале игр, с настройками персонажей под себя.

Мэган – сухопарый порывистый бизнесмен, ровесник Адама. Светлые конопушки, вместо колкого ежика – рыжеватая челка на глаза. Маленькая задница, узкие запястья, щетина… ну, вряд ли бы так лезла. Дэвид – невысокая зрелая женщина на каблуках. Пуш-ап, чтобы чуть придать объема округлостям, строгая чопорность ученого. Хрупкая конституция и волосы до плеч нещадно вьются, если их не прищемить массивной заколкой.

Он ткнул на иконку наугад. В конце концов, ему просто надо снять напряжение — не жениться же он собирается. К тому же, эта барышня ненастоящая, а бот-модель. Нынче делают таких красоток, что на экране их от настоящих и не отличишь.  
Конечно, бороться таким образом с уличной проституцией было бессмысленно. Все равно, что пытаться плетью обух перешибить. Но в легальном бизнесе персональных услуг использовать живых женщин — уже считалось не этично. Хотя для правдоподобия любимые бот-модели и инстаграмы вели, куда регулярно выкладывали свои круглые попы, и каналы на ютубе.  
Дженсен знал все это, потому что в свое время уличные девочки часто жаловались полицейским, как боятся остаться невостребованными. Тогда в моду вошли вебкам-модели и бот-модели, они были безопаснее, да и красивее. Но прошло несколько лет, а ситуация на улицах не изменилась — фотошоп в инстаграме, конечно, хорошо, но иногда мужику надо пощупать и настоящую женщину.  
И только Адам продолжал страдать, что у него все не так. Ему нужны были привязанность и нежность.  
— Привет, милый!  
Адам невольно вздрогнул, услышав голос, — высокий, но довольно приятный. Бот-модель начала произносить стандартный набор фраз, чтобы клиент расслабился.  
Можно было бы перемотать сразу до стриптиза, но Адаму поленился возиться. Он решил, что пока лучше заглянет на свою ферму, в параллельное окно, — пора было доить козу и полить сельдерей.  
К тому же, синоптики предсказывали наступление засухи, и Адам судорожно рассчитывал, хватит ли накопленных золотых монет на новую поливалку и средство от саранчи. Выходило, что не очень.  
Он так увлекся, что очнулся, только когда приятный женский голос в голове сказал: «Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, милый! Подписывайся на мой канал в инстаграме и на ютубе. А твой бесплатный период истек, оформи подписку, и я снова буду твоей. Бай!».  
— Стоять! Куда?! Я же ничего еще...  
Экран стремительно потемнел.  
Это был облом. У Адама даже встать не успел.  
Зато козу подоил, да.

Расстроенный, он снова потыкал в настройки — ему предложили бесплатный вариант для гомосексуалов. С экрана приветливо махал здоровый мужик.  
Может, Дженсен бы с отчаяния попробовал бы. Халява же!  
Но тот был слишком здоровый, чем-то напоминал бывшего командира Квинси Дюранта. А на Дюранта у Адама точно никогда не стояло.  
Вот был бы кто посмуглее и помельче, но таких вариантов не было.

Он выключил канал и начал заставлять себя думать о Мэган.  
Думай о Мэган, думай о Мэган...  
Волосы щекочут твое лицо, она выгибается и стонет.  
Отлично. Тут много не требуется, все знакомо, все привычно.  
Ее кожа нежная, а плечи такие узкие...  
Адам, останься со мной, — бархатисто и густо прозвучало в голове, словно череп пощекотали изнутри перышком. Приятное ощущение, напоминающее то самое чувство, которое он испытывал, когда кончал, — мучительное и сладкое.  
Но это не был голос Мэган.  
Да чтоб тебя, Шариф! — взревел Дженсен, и сеанс мастурбации был безнадежно испорчен.

Нет, разумеется, он знал — Шариф присутствовал при операции, носился как черт угорелый, командовал, лез под руку хирургам.  
Доктор Маркович рассказывала об этом с раздражением, она терпеть не могла, когда Дэвид Шариф вмешивался в ее вотчину, а он это делал редко, но метко, — в основном, когда дело касается вас, мистер Дженсен.  
Адам кивал понимающе и только сейчас, когда вконец измучился, сообразил — так вот откуда все эти шарифовские интонации в голове.  
Адам, продержись еще немного. Адам, останься со мной. Адам, ты мне нужен.  
Под изрядной дозой наркоза Адам так поплыл, что ему приглючился секс с Мэган, что само по себе неплохо. Нормально. Естественно.  
Но то, что поверх наложился голос Шарифа, — это уже придавало определенную пикантность.  
С другой стороны, с чего бы Адаму быть против. Наверно, дрочить на живого босса все же этичнее, чем на мертвую бывшую. И все-таки Адам не был уверен, что готов общаться с психологом на эту тему.

Ее шея. Ее губы. Ее взгляд.  
Он лежал на операционном столе, полумертвый и распотрошенный, и видел ее золотистые скулы, ее зеленые глаза, а она сказала ему: «Я люблю тебя».  
Тихо и нежно. Он вернулся ради нее с того света.  
А потом оказалось – пока он отдавал богу душу, рядом был Шариф. В темноте, где останавливается сердце и бегут белые ровные линии по экрану с кардио-показателями. Говорил с ним, умолял, упрашивал, приказывал, тащил с той стороны на эту.  
Адам, останься. Адам, держись.  
И потом, когда сердце забилось: «Адам, ты мне нужен».  
Тихо и хрипло, встретив его с того света.

Адам сидел перед погасшим экраном и тупо глядел перед собой – на сельдерей на грядках.

У него созрел план. Рискованный, но осуществимый.  
Я мужик! — подбодрил себя Адам. Включил трек, и квартиру потряс бодрый ритм «I’m A Man» от Black Strobe.  
Я мужик! — повторил сам себе Адам строки из песни, понимая, что его колбасит от открытия и от волнения. — Через час, малыш, ты будешь весь мой.  
И храбро включил инфолинк.  
— Как успехи, Адам? — Шариф откликнулся сразу, как будто ждал на проводе.  
— Нормально.  
Я достроил и расширил элеватор для хранения зерна, начал разводить цыплят, но их за одну ночь перетаскали лисы, у вас когда-нибудь такое было? — чуть не поделился он, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
— Пообедаем сегодня вместе? — выпалил напрямую.  
Шариф молчал, словно не знал, что ответить от смущения.  
На самом деле листает свой ежедневник, проверяет, что у него по расписанию, знал Адам. Как бы нежно он не относился к своему начбезу, дело прежде всего.  
— А давай, — голос у Шарифа заметно повеселел.  
Обрадовался, что сможет пожрать нормально, а не на бегу, – определил для себя Адам.

Адаму нужен был голос Шарифа — много разных реплик, поощряющих, ласковых, произнесённых бархатным нежным голосом. Для этого придётся перехватить инициативу и заставить Шарифа говорить — буквально выстанывать — именно то, что Адаму нужно.  
Так-то поговорить Шариф был мастак. Только волю дай, развернется по полной программе — про светлое будущее.  
Обычно Адам не был против, но на данный момент его интересовало только его собственное светлое настоящее. Конкретно с Шарифом. Поэтому придётся действовать самому, дерзко и напористо.

Они встретились в китайской лапшичной. Выбирал Адам, и ему не нужно было, чтобы на фоне, как в пафосном ресторане, играла скрипка и официант говорил бы по-французски с канадским акцентом. А в китайской лапшичной все было по-простому — они взяли тарелки с наваристым раменом и зеленый чай.  
Адам собирался насесть на Шарифа сразу. Рассказать про свои успехи, как он хорошо занимается на тренажерах и каждый раз выразительно поглядывать на Шарифа — ну же, давай свое одобрение. Шариф не подведет, будет радоваться, как дитя, искренне и безудержно.  
— Да это же замечательно, Адам!  
А еще у меня почти нет фантомных болей.  
— Просто потрясающе, Адам!  
И я выкачиваю больше веса, чем полагается. И с пробежками все хорошо.   
— Да ты простой мой герой, Адам! Ты самый сильный, Адам! Ты лучше всех! Ты просто бог, Адам, во всем что делаешь!

Шариф щелкнул палочками. Поддел немного лапши, тут же схомячил.  
– Доктор Маркович прислала мне экстренный отчет о твоем состоянии, – объявил он сходу, едва прожевав. – Пишет о девиантной реакции организма на импланты. Ты об этом хотел поговорить?  
Хорошо, что Адам еще не успел отправить первую порцию лапши в рот. Иначе бы подавился. Он выронил все обратно в бульон.  
– А что именно она написала?  
– Я не очень понял, – признался Шариф. – Что у тебя ∙хорошая реакция∙ на заживляемость. Но болезненная на твоих коллег.  
Посмотрел на кирпич, именуемый лицом Адама Дженсена.  
– ∙Не волнуйся. Если ты с кем-то поссорился, то скажи мне, ∙я помогу.  
– Вставите, как следует? – не удержался Адам. Совещания и нашинкованный салат из провинившихся, были свежи в памяти. У большого босса была своя веселая ферма.  
Шариф отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Сынок, ∙у тебя нет никаких проблем∙ с возвращением, запомни. Нам всем сейчас нелегко, но ∙не думай∙, что ты причина этому. Ты понял?  
Он был серьезен и откровенен, слишком для китайской лапшичной.  
– Ты сделал все, что в твоих силах, на тот момент. Огромной ценой – своего здоровья и практически жизни. Поверь, никому в голову не придет обвинять тебя в том, что ты никого не спас.  
– Ага, – сказал Адам.  
Было жалко, что нельзя Шарифа переключить в режим веселого сельдерея на грядке. Чтобы хриплым бархатным голосом ворковал необходимые фразы, а не бередил едва зарубцевавшиеся раны. Шариф, я нацелен на дрочку. У меня шикарный план. И скачана программа записи и монтажа. Вы говорите всякие приятные вещи, она фиксирует подходящие слова и потом сведет их в единую аудиодорожку. И я вечером буду пить виски, смотреть на ебаных ворон за окном и слушать порно. В вашем исполнении. Низкий глубокий тон, темные ноты хрипотцы, золотистая вязь мурчания.  
Я тут, блядь, вот за этим, а не для того, чтобы раскрывать свои страдания.

Шариф тоскливо посмотрел в сторону, на шумных китайцев за соседними столиками.  
– Я порчу наш ланч неприятной беседой, – заключил он. И улыбнулся – от век побежали морщинки. – Сам такое не люблю. Задавай тему, сынок. Я подключусь.  
– Как лапша? – деревянно спросил Адам.  
Шариф усмехнулся и неторопливо взял в рот тугой комок, шумно всосав длинные кончики.  
– Отлично, ты зря не пробуешь.  
Пощелкал палочками:  
– ∙Ну же, давай.  
Программа записи, маленькая, но умная, ставила метки на нужные слова, повинуясь малейшему движению глаз, спрятанных за темными линзами.  
Адам переставил свой стул вплотную к Шарифу, чтобы сидеть бок о бок, а не напротив.  
– Слишком громко, – показал плавным жестом вокруг. – Чтобы не орать.  
Шариф наклонился к его уху:  
– ∙Неплохая идея.  
Шершавый голос сразу стал низким и рокочущим от близости.   
Адам воспрял духом – и не только – и принялся осуществлять свой план.

Он заспешил, у него было мало времени.

Я выкачиваю больше, чем полагается, – пиздел Адам. – Беру в два раза больше своего веса…  
— Ой, а вот с этим ∙не спеши, Адам, не торопись, давай помедленнее, никуда не надо.  
А еще у меня почти нет фантомных болей. – Ну не заливай мне. – Нет, ну правда, почти нет. Я на руки смотрю, а они мне такие: чего ты ждешь? А я им: ну, чтобы вы как по учебнику. А они такие: отвали, болеть не будем.  
Шариф смеялся.  
– ∙Потрясающе, Адам.

Хорошо, что они сидели.  
Адам думал, что его стояк пробуравит деревянный стол и воткнется в тарелку вместо десерта. Шариф просто побил рекорды по урчанию и мурчанию, и Адам собрал богатый материал на пару-тройку дрочек вперед.  
Он был счастлив. Шариф был счастлив.

После ланча Адам торопливо нырнул в пальто — очень быстро, чтобы босс ничего не заметил. Они вместе дошли до «Шариф Индастриз» — разгоряченные перченной едой и сытые — делясь жвачкой, чтобы не выдать своей тайны за свежестью дыхания.

Хотя какая тайна? – начбез провожает босса, и оба довольные, плечом к плечу.  
Перед расставанием Шариф крепко пожал ему руку:  
– ∙Не останавливайся, Адам.

Когда босс скрылся, Адам еще посидел на скамеечке, глядя на то, как крутятся стеклянные двери.  
«ШИ» был его семьей, и он хотел поскорее вернуться.

Он докурил и широкими шагами направился к «Чайрону», окрыленный. Уже предвкушая. Виски, сигарета и холостяцкий расслабон.

Дома Адам собирался без спешки разобраться с богатым урожаем. То есть, с записью — нарезать ее на эпизоды, может быть, как-то расставить акценты. Не спешить и получить удовольствие, короче.  
Какое там!  
За него все уже было сделано.  
Он только начал слушать запись, как обнаружил, что рука уже вовсю тянется к паху. Он волнующих бархатных ноток тут же стало жарко — и Адам начал сдирать с себя свитер и майку.  
Никакого сведения дорожек и нарезки, мучительного монтажа и засечек. Голос Шарифа плавно и мягко полился в мозг. Низкий, дурманящий.  
Остановись! — пытался он воззвать к самому себе. — Куда ты так рвешься вперед, сейчас не время еще!  
Тело его предало — мелькнула фраза из какого-то романа.  
Адам судорожно искал, чем охладить свой пыл.  
Ферма! Пчелы! Редис!  
Не помогало — то, что хорошо помогло провести время, пока бот-модель выкатывала свои прелести, было бессильно против бархата и шелка Шарифа.  
Тот мурчал в его голове, и у Адама дрожало все внутри — и руки сами лезли в штаны и расстегивали ширинку.  
Блядь, – сипел он, окатываемый жаром и возбуждением. – Блядь, Шариф!  
Ферма была забыта. Сельдерей не помог.  
Запланированные виски и сигареты расплавились под золотой горячей лавой.  
Хорошая реакция, поощрял его Шариф, не волнуйся, я помогу.   
– Не так быстро, – Адам откинулся на спинку дивана голой спиной и закусил губу.  
У тебя нет никаких проблем, – ободрил Шариф. – Не думай. Ну же, давай.

Адам приподнял бедра и стащил штаны. Нахуй, нахуй.

Неплохая идея, – одобрил Дэвид.

Член налился будь здоров и теперь радовался свободе — его выпростали из штанов — и открывающимся возможностям. Адам, да ты молодец, поощрял его Шариф, рад видеть, что с тобой все в порядке, мой хороший.  
Все было очень даже в порядке.  
Не спеши, Адам, не торопись, давай помедленнее. 

Адам закрыл глаза. Вспышки. Биение сердца. Запрокинутое под его рукой горло. припухшие от поцелуев губы. Сорванное дыхание. горячий затылок на его плече. Он гладит по животу, спускается ладонью ниже, к разведенным бедрам. Приподнимает и насаживает на себя, мягко и плавно покачивая, ощущая, как бьется жилка на подставленном горле, как зарождаются низкие стоны.  
Не останавливайся, Адам.  
У него шумит в голове. Пальцы, с которыми он сплетается своими, смыкаются в замок. Он тянет за щекочущие ему нос и губы волосы, движется все резче и крепче в горячем, податливом, нежном. И стоны с полураскрытых губ уже не мягкие и едва слышные, а требовательные, бесстыдные. Он чувствует, как от его движений со слабым вскриком вздрагивают до кончиков пальцев, а вслед за ним у него останавливается сердце.  
И когда Адам обнаружил, что его пальцы в сперме, Шариф проворковал:  
Потрясающе, Адам.

Адам уже не был уверен, что Шариф произносил именно то, что записалось, но он слышал в своей голове интонации, полную любви и нежности, и плыл как по Млечному пути. Голос нес в бесконечный светящийся космос, обнимал и ласкал.  
И донес.  
Адам остановил запись и бездумно уставился в потолок — такой же белый, как сперма на его черных пальцах.  
Хорошо — проблему он решил. Наверное. Может быть.  
Перед глазами лежал Млечный путь в синем бездонном космосе.

Адам знал, что чувствует.  
Он испытывал к Шарифу признательность — огромную, настоящую.  
Он любил тех, с кем трахался, и без симпатии, без хорошего отношения — ему даже не дрочилось.  
А на Шарифа – с которым не трахался и даже флиртовать не думал – ого-го.  
Сейчас сил обдумывать это не было — он подумает обо всем этом позже.  
Адам вытер пальцы и пах снятой майкой, дотянулся до сигарет и закурил. Очень четко представилось, как они делают это вдвоем с Шарифом. Плеснуть виски в один стакан, расслабленным и изнеможенным, закурить одну сигарету.  
И ничуть не сомневаясь, тронул мыслью инфолинк.  
Шариф, как всегда, откликнулся сразу же — мягко и радостно:  
— Адам?  
— Спасибо, Шариф, — прохрипел Адам.  
Шариф помолчал, словно понимая и не желая нарушить волшебство момента — дрожание Млечного пути в звездном небе.  
Конечно, ни хрена не понимал. Думал про лапшу, и ланч, и хуй знает про что.   
— Я рад, что у тебя все в порядке, — промурчал он чуть слышно в самое ухо.  
А уж я как рад, подумал Адам и даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— А уж я как рад, Шариф.  
Он хрипло засмеялся, и все сомнения развеялись, как сигаретный дым.


End file.
